Collin the Speedy Boy
(The page is now also on Fantendo: http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Collin_the_Speedy_Boy) Collin the Speedy Boy is a action-adventure game series developed by Warner Bros. Entertainment. Sega sued Warner Bros. because they thought it was a ripoff of Sonic the Hedgehog. However, Sega later lost the suit. The game series will be born as a app made by me (if the game is a success). The film adaption was released on Feburary 7, 2020 and was a critical and commercial success. For the designs, go there: http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SpyroandLPSfan/CTSB_character_doodles Info When a Teary eyed destroys Alabama, a 10th grader boy named Collin and his friends forms a team called The Speed of Light in order to fight the Teary Eyeds and the Elefishes with the help of the fingers and a talking opossum. Games *Collin the Speedy Boy (original App) *Collin the Speedy Boy 2 (if the game is a success) WB #Collin the Speedy Boy #Collin the Speedy Boy 2 (Stacie, The SoL Pets, DSoL, Nancy, Aaron, BatFinger, the Tears and Ariel's debut) #Collin the Speedy Boy: The Finger Rescue #Collin: Shattered Orbs (Shallow, Aleia, Heathe, McKinsley and Caitlin's debut) #Jasmine's Journey (first Collin game to recieve an E10+ rating) #Untitled N64-styled CTSB game (N64-styled game; Riley and Lucas's debut) #Collin the Speedy Boy: Color World (first Collin game to feature power-ups; #Collin: The Radiant Crystal (an episodic game from WB Games and Telltale Games) #Collin and Stacie Team Up! (Cheyenne and the Muds debut) #Collin and Stacie: The Haunted World #Collin and Sonic: Heroes Unite! #Collin and Stacie: Clash of Reptile Frank (Gunk's debut) #Collin: Secrets of the Black Orb #Untitled fourth Collin and Stacie game #Collin: Speed of Fight #Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game #Collin: Megaspeed Baseball #Collin: Project Dimensions #LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game #Collin: Jurrasic Adventure #Lagan's Adventure (First CTSB game to be released on Xbox One, PC, Windows Phone, iOS and Android (via Xbox Mobile Store) only, due to Rare co-producing the game.) #Collin's Yarn Journey #Collin: The Black Brotherhood #Collin the Speedy Boy: Star Wars #Collin: Pixar Adventure #Untitled CTSB/DC Superheroes Crossover Game #Collin: Speed Redo (Rare remake, second CTSB game to be developed by Rare, graphic enchance and improved remake to the first CTSB game, may introduce new outfits.) #untitled CTSB/Star Trek mashup To be announced games *Collin's Last Journey) (Final game; Collin's adventure will continue on comics, movies and TV. However, the Lagan's Adventure series will continue.) Crossover games CTSB ''characters are playable in crossover games like ''Super Smash Bros. Maximum (a collab of Nintendo-WB-Namco), Warner Bros. Infinity and its sequel. In addition, CTSB would be also one of the franchises representing in Warner Bros. VS. Capcom with Collin and Stacie being playable (through their Legends counterparts as Alternate skins) and Warner Bros. All-Stars Fighters. Collin, Bryte, Goof, Flappy, Haley Flanagan, Lagan and Stacie are one of the playable characters on the Sonic Riders-styled racing game, Warner Bros. Racers. More games soon.. TV Series *The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy *LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy: The LEGO Adventures (mini-series) *The Nightly Show with Eli and Fang Suckle *The Collin the Speedy Boy Show *Fingers Movies The film series has 10 total films, 4 original films, 4 films from the Spin-off franchise, The Teary Eyeds (takes places in a alternative universe where the Teary Eyeds are friendly), and prequel films Fingers and Speed: The Beginning. Surprisingly, there is also a direct to video films. Warner Bros. gave Disney and Pixar the rights to produce the 4 films with the Teary Eyeds. Collin v. Sonic was the first film to get a PG-13 rating. Direct-to-video/Television films *Collin and Blythe *Collin the Speedy Boy: Mission Hanna-Barbera *Collin the Speedy Boy: The Collin Sonic Power Hour *Finding Baylee (First special with a other character besides Collin being the protagonist.) Theaterical *Collin the Speedy Boy *Collin the Speedy Boy: Shallow Rises (sequel) *Collin the Speedy Boy: The Speed Chaos *Collin the Speedy Boy: The Final Speed Specials *Collin: Legend of The Crystal *LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy: The Dinosaur Rescue (first LEGO special) *Collin: Speedy Shadows (First one to air on a Disney network; developed by Mercury Filmworks.) Books Comics Link: Collin the Speedy Boy (comic book series) Archie Comics had the rights to adapt CTSB to a comic series. Characters *Collin Brady (now known as Collin the Speedy Boy) / Super Collin *Heather Lansdell *Wesley Ledlow (now known as The Wesdragon) *Laney Jefferys *Jake *Captain Phineas *Patrick *Hannah Abernathy (Collin's ex-girlfriend) *Trent Wright *Stacie Aday (now known as Stacie the Speedy Girl) / Super Stacie *Tommy the Opossum *Paper Paige *Saki Yumiko *Cheyenne Grady *Jasmine "Jasmyne" Nicole Todd (Collin's girlfriend) *Ariel Naylor *Heather Adams *Aleia Kelsey *Caitlin Staggs *McKinsley Skipworth *Caleigh Allen *Haley Malone *Lagan Ann Fuller *Haley Flanagan *Ethan Davis *Baylee Mardis *Aaron Duncan *Riley Logston *Lucas Craft Fingers *GoofFinger *CheeFinger *MacaroniFinger *IceFinger *Flappy McFinger *Razor McFinger *Lil' Swampy *VoodooFinger *AnimalFinger *Taily *Fang Suckle (evil, works with the Teary Eyeds and the elefish) Teary Eyeds *Teary Eyed Bryte *Buck *Eddie *Fredrick *Eli *Bob *Kenny *Wild Tears *Elisha Preston (leader) *Tear Stacie *Alexis Boyd *Morgan Bendall *Savannah Ledlow *Tear Austin More Teary Eyeds soon... Animals *Hootloth (Owl/sloth) *Hifox (Hippo/fox) *Skunkeet (Skunk/parakeet) *Platydragonsaur (Platypus/dragon/dinosaur) *Bog (Bear/dog) *Elefish (Elephant/fish) *Catavulture (Cat/giant vulture) *Hippopotamus *Bat *Cat *Dog *Weasel *Opossum *Elephant *Rabbit (Cheyenne's pet only) *Bears *Black Bears *Polar bears (Mostly in Ice's home) *Panda Bears *Hedgehogs *Flying-squirrel *Giant armadillo *Armadillo *Silky anteater *Anteater *Giant anteater *Kangaroo *Penguin *Sea lion *Sea otter *Seal *Walrus *Birds *Squirrel *Pig *Bull *Cow *Chipmunk *Finger monkeys *Sloths (Phygramy) *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Apatosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Branchisaurus *Velociraptor *Triceratops *Pterodactyl *Stegosaurus *Mosasaurus *Parasaurolophus *Allosaurus *Dilophsaurus *Gigantanosaurus *Troodon *Spinosaurus *Brontosaurus *Nytcosaurus *Pterdaustro *Iguanodon *Utahraptor *Yi Enemies *Snnizerker *Bites *Elefishes *Vampire Elefishes *Dr. Soupcan Noticable Animals Dinosaurs *Sharp, Dr. Soupcan (Tyransaurus Rex) *Gurkha, Phil, Master of Speed (deceased) (Velcoiraptors) *Vincent (Ankylosaurus) *Tootise, Shallow (Apatosauruses) *Quillwing and Nightshade (Pterodactyls) *Carlos (Triceratops) *Sandler (Stegosaurus) *Brandon (Brontosaurus) *Gunk (Allosaurus) *Rev, Apollo (deceased) (Parasaurolophus) *Bottomteeth (Pterdaustro, named by T.E Blythe) *Blade, Skar and Earl (Troodons) *Captain Phineas (Utahraptor) Any Noticable dinosaur ideas? Animals *Many of the Elefishes *Lickety Spit (Giant anteater) *Tommy (Opossum) *Sue (Flying squirrel) *Silky (silky anteater) *Rolly (giant armadillo) Any Noticable animal ideas? More soon... Trivia *The game will start off as a app created by me. (If it's succeeds) *The saga will be incapable of breaking the fourth wall. *If the saga succeeds, the saga may have a feature film. *Sometime after the release of Jasmine's Journey, Sega sued Warner Bros. when they thought Warner Bros ripped off Sonic, however, Sega lost the suit, and as a result, WB continued producing Collin games. *Each hero has powers: **Collin - Speed **Heather - Fire **Wesdragon - Dragon with laser breath **Trent - Light and Animal-shifting **Patrick - Shadow **Jake - Laser **Laney - Invisible **Hannah - Ice **Stacie - Speed **Brandon - Robot ability **Laeden - Poison **Saki - Shape-shifting **Aleia - Shadow (same power as Patrick) **Caitlin - Teleport **Heather - Flip out **Paper Paige - Turn people to paper or create doodles to attack enemies. *There was a joke made by one of the CTSB directors of an M-rated ''Conker ''or Rockstar Games-styled CTSB game. (Don't worry, there will be no M-rated CTSB game.) Cast *Jason Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy *Grey DeLisle as Mary Black, Teary Eyed Bryte, and Heather Lansdell; Breanna Jeffreys *Hynden Walch as Laney Jeffery *Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum *Dwayne Hill as Jake *Sean Marquette as Patrick *Katie Griffin as Hannah Abernathy; Sue the Flying-Squirrel *Phil LaMarr as Trent Wright; Wesdragon; The Elefish King; Wild *Kathryn Cressida as Stacie Aday *Misty Lee as Caleigh Allen (JJ - The Radiant Crystal) *Cricket Leigh as Caleigh Allen (starting with Collin and Stacie Team Up!) *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Paper Paige *Athena Karkanis as Saki Yumiko and WaterFinger *Cindy Robinson as FireFinger *David P. Smith as RockFinger *Matthew Broderick as WindFinger *Neil Patrick Harris as ElectricFinger *David Tennant as StretchyFinger * Rob Paulsen as GoofFinger * Tabitha St. Germain as CheeFinger, Mindy McFadden and Paper Penny * Dee Bradley Baker as MacaroniFinger * Lara Jill Miller as IceFinger; Laeden Jefferys * Billy West as Flappy McFinger; Silky the Silky anteater * Grant Gustin as Razor McFinger * Jason Anthony Griffith as Lil' Swampy * Tom Kane as VoodooFinger; Master of Speed (Velociraptor) * David Kaufman as AnimalFinger * Tom Kenny as Taily * Eric Bauza as Fang Suckle; Buck * Winona Ryder as Cocoa Chocola * Grace Kaufman as Nutty Peanuts * Hynden Walch as Gummy McBubbles * Michelle Ruff as Marshy Mallows * Alicia Silverstone as Candi Corn * Marnie McPhail as Candi Kane * Jennifer Coolidge as Blue McBerry * Pamela Adlon as Strawberry Cake * Tara Platt as Orange Juice * Diane Delano as Tara Taffy * Ashley Johnson as Licorice von Delicious * Rachel Dratch as Cherry Top * Amy Gross as Queenie Quince * Kimberly Brooks as Paper Stella * Keith Ferguson as Gurkha (Velociraptor) * Billy West as Eddie * Kevin Michael Richardson as Brandon; Phil (velociraptor) * John DiMaggio as Rolly the Armadillo; Vincent (Ankylosaurus) * Nolan North as Sharp (Tyrannsaurus Rex) LEGO Theme ''Main Article: LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy '' Creepypastas *Stacie.jpeg *Colin.exe Names in other languages * Japanese: コリン迅速な少年 * Chinese: 科林迅速的男孩 * Korean: 콜린 빠른 소년 * German: Der schnelle junge Collin (titled Fingers in films) * Spanish: Collin el Nino Veloz * French: Collin Boy Speedy Spin-off franchises *Collin Legends *Collin Legacy (Sequel series to the Original; taking place in the future) *Collin and Stacie *Lagan's Adventure *Catlin the Speedy Girl (gender-bent version of Collin the Speedy Boy) Reception So far, the games has mixed and positive reviews. So far, none of the games had bad reviews. All of the games are commerical successes. (I know there's a poll, but what do you think? Put your opinions in the comments.) Poll What do you think of this idea? Awesome idea! It should exist! (1/4) Not bad. (2/4) Meh... (3/4) Terrible! (4/4) Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros Games Category:E10+ Category:E Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Video Games Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Franchise